


Kylo and Kiratta *ON HOLD*

by AllessaRen2198, Kidamon180



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), star - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidamon180/pseuds/Kidamon180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO MANY THANKYOUS to Kidamon180 who is now an honorary co-author with me on this story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO MANY THANKYOUS to Kidamon180 who is now an honorary co-author with me on this story.

**_Chapter One: Jakku_ **

“Tokrin! Get some water!” My mother shrieks over the cries of the woman giving birth. Her tone of voice says everything. It will be either the woman or the child who makes it out. I can hear the husband pleading with my mother to save his wife, that they can always have another child. By the amount of blood I know that isn’t true, and in our small village on Jakku, I know they will never have another. It is best for the man to take the child, a privilege so rare here, and remarry. But he loves her, and so he will suffer. I grab a bucket from the well and carry it back inside. But my mother is simply standing with a crying child over the dead wife. She hands me the baby and I wash it to the music of the father's cries. “It is a boy.” I whisper as I hold the baby out. A boy is a treasure. It means a worker and a child producer. Girls are even more rare. He carefully takes his son and looks down upon him. “This boy killed my wife.” With that he thrusts the child into my arms and ushers us out. “Take him to the orphanage.” is all my mother whispers as she leaves to our home to clean up. 

I knew the orphanage gave the children to the First Order to become stormtroopers and workers. He would lead a good life, if not a free one. he would be taken care of until he is killed in battle. I find that I am envious he will never know the life here. Fighting for junk to get rations that do not last as long as they should. I look up at the hum of a ship. It seems I am just in time as they land and march to the orphanage. They take only children under the age of five. I approach a woman in silver armour. “Ma’am?” I say causing her to turn. “I am the daughter of the villages midwife. This one was just born. He will serve you well, I hope.” She nods and motions for a trooper. “If it is worth anything I have named him Zito, for now, In case he doesn’t work out to be a stormtrooper.” my voice is quiet, gentle, and soft. She Nods. “We will make note. Your loyalty is valued.” I nod and suddenly the baby starts to cry as he is wrenched from my arms. “Shh Zito, everything will be fine. You are going to a haven compared to here. Fight hard.” He quiets at my voice and allows himself to be handed to a slave woman. 

His eyes peek over her shoulder as he waves his tiny hand in farewell. I smile and sigh. “You called the life he will lead a haven. Why?” The woman’s, I’ve deduced that much about her, question makes me tilt my head. “Because, Ma’am, there he will not want for food, shelter, water. There he will be at least free enough to call his life  _ living _ . here, in this god forsaken village, he would spend his days finding scrap to turn in for rations that won’t last more than a meal. He will most likely die from overheating or disease. More than half the babies I help my mother deliver do. And you save the ones no one wants. You give them a purpose. You give them something to believe in. And though it may not count for much, I am grateful. You don’t even learn to read or write anymore. After my generation they gave up. Why would we need it anyways? No, people here treat each other like dumb loth-cats. There’s a murder an hour. So please, continue to come and save them. It gives at least my life some ray of hope. I believe the First order will finally bring control to this Galaxy.” After my little speech she is silent. “We will do our best. You serve us well.”

Suddenly there is a commotion as troopers stand at attention as best they can with children in their arms. The children, to their credit do their best to look the same. “Master Ren.” the woman says as she salutes him. I stand straight and put my head down. “Captain Phasma, there has been word from Supreme Leader about a resistance helper in this village.” He turns to me. “Do you know anything of this girl?” “Sir, if I may interject, she has shown nothing but true loyalty to our cause since she personally handed over a newborn.” She goes on to repeat my speech word for word, which impresses me. He nods to me in approval, I think. The mask makes it hard to tell. “Do you mind taking me on a tour?” It sounds like a genuine question as if I have a choice. I open my mouth to agree, when my mother calls my name. “Tokrin! Quickly!” I jump and bite my lip. “Go, I shall follow.” is his answer. “We may as well see if this one can come too.” Phasma nods as I motion for him to follow my lead as I scurry away. His long strides keep him only a foot behind as I sprint towards the hut. “Sir, you’ll have to wait outside.” I murmur. “I’ll take a look around.” I nod in thanks and hurry in. 

I almost cannot believe the woman, Mrs. Sorra, is having another child. In Between her screams her husband speaks. “The First Order is here. Make this quick and give them the child!” My mother seems to hesitate but I nod. “Of course sir. He will be safe there.” The man nods and my mother sets to work. I can almost feel it when Kylo Ren enters their living room. “Sir, Kylo Ren himself is here to accompany the child back. He is sweeping the village. Precautionary.” I say as a warning. The man simply nods. “Tell him that the First Order is truly the salvation we need.” “I will sir. They will be grateful for you support.” I simply run past Kylo Ren and grab water at my mother’s look. The birth is quick and both mother and child, another girl; the family already had eight; is being wrapped up by my mother. She is going to a beauty like her mother, I can tell. “Tokrin, deliver the baby and get home. We have to talk.” She then storms out past me, and Kylo Ren, without even addressing him. I frown and turn to him. “I apologize sir. She isn’t normally like this.” He stays silent as I bid the family farewell, after the children all hug me, and the smallest daughters call me their beautiful princess.

Kylo Ren leads me back to Phasma. He turns to me as I hand over the baby. “Your mother is the resistance spy.” “It does not surprise me sir. The love she held for me seemed to vanish when she found out my views on the children being taken. I believe her motive for pretending were my skills. I’ve grown used to it. I only stay now because I am needed.” He tilts his head. “If you come with us, we will leave three midwife slaves aboard that ship and you will be in charge of the parenting of the children until they can be taught. The Supreme Leader also sees value in you. Thought hat will be explained much later.” Before I can respond I see the villagers turning my mother in. She is quickly killed, deemed a simple spy. I feel no emotion. My goodbyes are quick and they thank Kylo Ren repeatedly for the slaves who seem just as glad to be leaving. I continue to hold both children I helped with after they are handed back to me. 

I am ushered aboard by Phasma and Ren follows.  _ He is so..majestic. A true leader. Terrifying, yet, what is this feeling I have? It cannot be love, surely? _ His head turns to me and I blush as I remember he can probably read my thoughts.  _ I wonder what he looks like? He doesn’t seem old, hmmm could he be handsome? _ I cut that train of thought when he looks my way again. The children are surrounding me. They are scared and they know me. I am a constant in this new world. I smile as one asks for a story, quietly as to not disturb the superiors.  _ I wonder what children with him would be like? I am so happy these little one will be safe. They will make fine soldiers. I know it. Ren will be proud. Hmm, if I had children with him, would he proud of them? _ Ren slams his hand down. “Will you quiet your thoughts?!” I jump. “Yes, sir. How about that story children?” They all scramble closer and the troopers seem to relax as they no longer have to deal with screaming and crying. 

“Once upon a time a daughter complained to her father that her life was miserable and that she didn’t know how she was going to make it. She was tired of fighting and struggling all the time. It seemed just as one problem was solved, another one soon followed. Her father, a chef, took her to the kitchen. He filled three pots with water and placed each on a high fire.

Once the three pots began to boil, he placed potatoes in one pot, eggs in the second pot and ground coffee beans in the third pot. He then let them sit and boil, without saying a word to his daughter. The daughter, moaned and impatiently waited, wondering what he was doing. After twenty minutes he turned off the burners. He took the potatoes out of the pot and placed them in a bowl. He pulled the eggs out and placed them in a bowl. He then ladled the coffee out and placed it in a cup. Turning to her, he asked. “Daughter, what do you see?” “Potatoes, eggs and coffee,” she hastily replied.

“Look closer”, he said, “and touch the potatoes.” She did and noted that they were soft. He then asked her to take an egg and break it. After pulling off the shell, she observed the hard-boiled egg. Finally, he asked her to sip the coffee. Its rich aroma brought a smile to her face. “Father, what does this mean?” she asked. He then explained that the potatoes, the eggs and coffee beans had each faced the same adversity-the boiling water. However, each one reacted differently. The potato went in strong, hard and unrelenting, but in boiling water, it became soft and weak. The egg was fragile, with the thin outer shell protecting its liquid interior until it was put in the boiling water. Then the inside of the egg became hard. However, the ground coffee beans were unique. 

After they were exposed to the boiling water, they changed the water and created something new. “Which one are you?” he asked his daughter. “When adversity knocks on your door, how do you respond? Are you a potato, an egg, or a coffee bean?”

Right after i ended the story the children stared up at me. “So you see, life can pull you many different ways. You can go in strong and willing and emerge broken and shattered, you can go fragile and come out with a toned body but a weakened soul and mind, or you go in as you are and resume knowing that you made a change. Yes you will be different, but you will be changed for the better.” The oldest of the children nodded, the youngest were asleep. And the two babies in my lap blinked at me and yawned before entering their dreams. Time passed in silence and I felt Ren’s gaze on me the whole way. But I simply day dreamed about the life these children would have.  _ Yes, some or most will die. But they will die coffee beans. Making the world a better more orderly place. _ At that I smile softly. “Yes. You will become part of something great and strong. And I will be there right beside you until you must leave me to grow. But none of you shall be afraid. Because The Unknown is not as scary as you may think. it is simply unknown to us. May the force be with you. Always.” The ship lands and I sense surprise coming off a few people. 

I wake up the children and they follow me blearily. A few hanging onto to me and my dress, while the others hung onto them. People watch as, for the first time, the ship returned with a person along with children. Captain Phasma and Kylo Ren stay to talk to a red haired man, as I am lead away with the children. I feel Ren’s eyes on me even as I am out of his sight. We finally stop as we reach a nursery. I notice first and foremost that the toys laid out are violent and yet not. To teach them early to fight. There are cribs and beds scattered and slaves waiting. They seem alarmed when I enter and their fellow slaves do not. One of the troopers, ZN-1029, speaks. “Your room is through there. It is the warden of the nursery’s room. Though she now resides on Jakku. Your schedule is in there as well. If any of the children exhibit signs of weakness take them to the med bay. A decision will be reached there. These are the slaves who will be working under you. A list of infractions resides in your room. If any make one more than once, report to Captain Phasma or a superior immediately. Order is a value on the Finalizer.” Then the troopers leave. As soon as they are gone one of the two women speaks. “So, they gave up three slaves for a tiny  _ girl _ ?” “She is not just a girl.” We all jump as the voice of Kylo Ren, who must’ve entered when the girl was speaking, sounded throughout the room. 

“Kylo.” I say in surprise, momentarily forgetting myself. before anyone can speak a four year old, she was the daughter of a farmer and his wife, waddled up and grabbed his robes to steady herself when she almost fell. “Mr.? Thank You for bringing Tokrin here. Now she can be safe too.” Then she along with all of the others, about six in total who could walk as the other two were the infants still in my arms, hugged him around the waist and grabbed his legs the best they could muttering thank yous. He cleared his. “Um, well, yes. You are welcome. But ms. Tokrin is, unfortunately not going to be here with you.” he had gotten down to their level now. Something the other slaves whose heads were bowed, did not see. “She will be kept safe of course and can still visit though.” One of the braver ones spoke. “Where will she be?” He seemed to chuckle then as he softly patted the child's head. My heart melted for this man I did not even know then. 

“She will be safe with me. By my side, she will be strong and powerful. And so will you, if you work hard enough. If not for me, then prove to her you are worthy. Be coffee beans, like in her story.” They all nodded enthusiastically and hugged me after I had kissed the two infants goodbye. Then Kylo motioned for me to follow. “A new warden will be transferred. Selected by the Captain herself. Clean up the children and treat them well. We do not arm those who will be our strongest warriors. They are also excused from infraction and hard punishment until they reach their schooling years.” Then he marches out, with me scurrying to keep up with his long strides.  _ It wasn’t  _ **_my_ ** _ fault he had longer legs _ . I thought as I dodged Captains and troopers alike. Suddenly he is slowing down to match my pace, yet still a few feet in front of me. “I apologize. Next time I need to slow down, just ask. I will not punish you. Unless you’d want me to.” 

I blush so hard I probably looked like a tomato. When I look up we have reached the medical bay. It goes quiet as Kylo enters and a doctor nervously steps forward. “My personal physician?” The doctor swallows. Kylo sighs, annoyed. I discreetly brush our hands together and he calms a little. “Dr. Wrathen?” Before the man can answer a voice pipes up. “Yes, Master Ren?” A man, probably in his thirties steps into the room. “I have a” he pauses. “ _ Request _ .” It is obvious he truly means demand. “From Supreme Leader himself.” The doctor nods, and to his credit keeps his face straight. “This way.” Kylo places a hand on my back to lead me and it feels as if every eye focuses on the movement. I simply hold my head high and let him guide me. We end up in a regular doctor’s office. Once the door is shut the doctor turns. If he is surprised to see me, he doesn’t show it. “What can I do for you today, Master Ren?” “Tokrin here needs a full physical, nutrition plan so she can reach a healthy weight, any vaccines she requires, and if possible at this moment, a fertility shot. And no questions not related to her health asked. But, I trust you doctor. Do not break that trust. Also, get her a new dress, black.” He stops. “And nice. She is not any form of slave. She is a future” he pauses again as if choosing his words. “Superior.” The doctor simply nods his head. Kylo turns to me. “When you are done, some troopers will be waiting to escort you to me. The four of them will be your personal guards from here on out. If you wish, you may name them.” Then he sweeps out of the room and out of the medical bay. I turn to the doctor who gives me a kind smile. “Let us begin, yes?” I nod, and put Kylo out of my mind. I need to concentrate.

  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Snoke

Chapter Two: Snoke

The doctor picks up a clipboard and turns back to me. “Wait here while I call some clothing droids and my assistant droid in.” I nod. In no time he is back with a dark blue BB-8 model following him. It beeps a greeting and I smile. “It is nice to meet you too.” “Alright Torkin. Let’s start. Where did you live before this?” “Jakku all my life.” he nods and writes it down. It proceeds like this. 

What was your mother’s medical history? Let’s get your weight. Any vaccines? Any sicknesses? Any children? Virgin or no?

The only question I couldn’t answer was my mother’s medical history. He simply looked her up in the database. When he couldn’t find her I mentioned how she was a resistance traitor and he nodded. “Yes. The Resistance is known for erasing the data of a person when they join, or changing it.” Next he give me three vaccines, and says we have to wait thirty minutes before he can safely administer the rest. In that time I am given a warm bath with soap and shampoo that smells like exotic flowers I’ve never seen, and then the droids fit me for my dress after I pick one out. It is floor length, black silk that has a sweetheart neckline and a threaded ribbon under my bust. The sleeves are pieces of lace that simply hang over my arms. My hair is simply redone in the same fashion as before, except jeweled ruby pins are added. My make-up is sparse, just black outlining my eyes making the murky brown look like swirling pools of chocolate. My lips are painted a rose red and then they are dismissed.   
“Ah, you look beautiful Tokrin. Let us get the rest of those shots in you. Unfortunately, the fertility shot will have to wait a week, as will any sexual encounters. This is purely for your health of course. I nod and he hands me a chip. “This is your new diet. It is balanced and i would recommend following it even after you are healthy, especially if you are planning on children.” I simply nod and play along. Soon I am exiting his office a different person. Right outside four Troopers stand alert. They turn and salute. “And what are your numbers?” I ask when we exit the medical bay and start walking. “ZN-1029, I was with you earlier.” “RH-2034” a female voice says. “T6-333” a male voice says. “LK-203” another female says. “Alright. You are now, to me at least, Zack, Riala, Thomas, and Laina. I trust you know by your codes who is who?” They all nod and thank me. We walk the rest of the way in a companionable silence. They have relaxed and though they hold formation and march, they are somehow less formal about it, and almost friendly. “Lord Ren, we have brought her safely.” Zack, clearly the leader of the small group, announces.   
Kylo looks up and nods. “You are dismissed to wait outside her quarters. I will be with her until then.” They salute, turn, and leave. Um, the fertility shot will have to wait. As long as uh….sexual encounters. I think. He nods to me in understanding. “Is that the diet plan?” I nod and he takes it from my outstretched hand. “Add this to the datapad.” he orders. He is not Kylo here. He is Master, or Lord, Ren of the First Order. You may call me whatever you wish to. I hear in my mind. It had to have been him. I send him a small secret smile. The worker looks up and addresses me. “My lady, this is your datapad, your holo-bracelet, your I.D. card that works on all doors and levels, and a taser at Lord Ren’s request.” I accept the objects with a nod. I mimic Kylo’s pretentious and almost royal way of acting. “Thank You, keep up the good work.” The worker nods, his face heating up.   
Before he can say anything, Kylo is holding out his arm. I take it gracefully and he leads me away. We walk down hallway after hallway until we reach an elevator. The Red haired man from before is waiting. “Ren, you are late.” “I was busy.” I sense the tension and keep my mouth shut. Once in the elevator the man punches in a code. Kylo turns to me and take the bracelet, latching it onto my right wrist. “Why a bracelet?” I ask quietly. “Because, it is as delicate as you.” I smile at the obvious compliment. The Red haired man clears his throat. “Oh yes.” Kylo says with heavy sarcasm. “This is General Hux. He is commander of the troops.” I nod not missing the snarkiness. We always want to play nice with our toys, lest we need them in the future. I reprimand lightly. “Of course.” he mutters nodding towards me. I simply smirk and look ahead. When the elevator stops and we are out Kylo turns to me. “We are going to see the Supreme Leader. When we enter we will kneel until he tells us to rise. Do not speak unless addressed and do not show fear.” I nod and he holds his arm out again. Thought his time I expect it is for support.  
Slowly we head towards general Hux who types in another code. My is he pretentious I snark to Kylo. Shhh. I nod and we enter. The room is a simple meeting room, with a space for a hologram sized human to appear. Instead of a table there is a training mat. And the lights have been made to dim. Kylo guides me down into a kneel as Hux does the same. Then out of the corner of my eye I see a flicker. “Stand before me and let me gaze upon you properly.” His voice is gravelly and simply old. The man, or thing, before me has a deformed head and scars on his face. He is wearing robes and sits in a chair. “Supreme Leader.” Hux says bowing his head. “Report General, and then leave us.” “The collection of the children was swift and easy. There were no protests and the planet seemed mostly First order friendly. Phasma had only good things to say.” The Supreme Leader does something like a smile and nods. “Very well. You are dismissed.” The General bows and leaves. “Master.” Kylo’s soft voice interrupts the silence after a moment. “Is this the girl?” “Yes, master.” “Was there any trouble retrieving her?” “No, master. She came willingly.” The Supreme Leader turns to me. “Why? Most put up a fight. Tell me child, what made you agree to come with my apprentice?”   
I step forward slightly and bow my head. “Back on Jakku, my home planet, I was the daughter of a mid-wife. I came because I knew that every time the First order took children from our orphanage they would never want for food, shelter, or water again. There they would at least be free enough to have a life worth living. There, in that god forsaken village, they would spend their days finding scrap to turn in for rations that wouldn’t last more than a meal. They would most likely die from overheating or disease. More than half the babies I helped my mother deliver did. And you save the ones no one wants. You give them a purpose. You give them something to believe in. And though it may not count for much, I am grateful. You don’t even learn to read or write anymore. After my generation they gave up. Why would we need it anyways? No, people there treated each other like dumb loth-cats. There’s a murder an hour. So please, continue to go and save them. It gives at least my life some ray of hope. I believe the First order will finally bring control to this Galaxy. I would have gone back to my mother, except Kylo sensed she was a resistance member. They killed her, and he offered me a spot as the head of the place they raise the children. I agreed after they freed the slaves to help out in my absence. “It did not surprise me supreme leader, that she was who she was. The love she held for me seemed to vanish when she found out my views on the children being taken, on the First order itself. I believe her motive for pretending were my skills. I’d grown used to it. I only stayed because I was needed. Kylo saved me. I will forever be grateful and loyal for that.”  
The Supreme Leader studied me as I stepped back next to Kylo. “You called him Kylo. Not Lord Ren, Master Ren, or even Kylo Ren. Why?” his tone did not sound threatening so I answered truthfully. “Ever since I first saw him I sensed something awakening within me. I found myself being, well attracted is the only word I can find.” He nods. “That is good. You were brought here to marry him and bear his children. Apprentice, remove your mask and show her the face she will come to love.” I turn as Kylo slowly removes the mask. I swear my heart stops. Thick inky black hair falls in slight curls to his shoulders. Slightly too large ears are covered. His eyes, a deep hazel almost brown study me as I look at him. freckles and a few moles cover his face, and his nose, slightly crooked and large ends the inspection. He is handsome. Not traditionally so, but still. I smile slowly as I reach a hand up to brush a stray piece of hair away from his face. I make a humming sound and he seems to relax knowing I have accepted him.   
“Good, the force bond is forming. It will be complete soon. Child, you are also here because of the powers you possess. You are part of an ancient bloodline thought to be extinct many years ago. The Sun Summoners.” I gasp. “So you know the tale and what they could do?” I nod. “Good that saves time. Since there is no one left to properly train you, I’ve given Kylo copies of all the books I could find that even a tiny bit of information in them. Your assignment now is to strengthen your powers, and within the month hopefully become pregnant with what will be one of the most powerful children to have ever existed. They will be trained and kept safe. You will never want again. After you begin to show, you will be moved to me where you will be safe. As for your name, Tokrin, yes?” I nod. “That will change. Tokrin is dead now. You are the Queen of Ren, with him you shall lead the Knights and the First order to greatness. Do you have a name in mind?” tilt my head. “Kiratta Ren. Kira for short?” The Supreme leader nods and I can feel Kylo oozing pride.   
“Yes, be proud of her, and be proud of your future children.” I look up startled. “Children. As in plural?” Most people would be astounded or surprised. But all I felt was excitement. I loved children, craved to have my own baby to rock to sleep, to tell stories to. “Yes, I have foreseen them all. There will be a son, a daughter, and twins. A boy and a girl. Though the order is not definite. That will be up to the Force. “Oh! This is wonderful Kylo!” He has this far away dazed look and snaps back to attention. “Yes. Yes it is.” “Take care of her my Apprentice. And for now, she is simply another Knight assigned to the Finalizer with you. And of course, you will have your very own Star Destroyer to use whenever you’d like. Now, make sure you get a uniform of some sort, and something to cover your face, whether it be mask or other. You are dismissed. Make me proud.” The both of us bow as he disappears. Out of nowhere Kylo’s lips meet mine. Soft, gentle, and loving, it is also full of passion. “I can feel it Kylo. Our connection.” he smiles down at me. “Mmmm, you will have everything and more my queen. My darling Kira.” And when he says the name it feels as if it had been my name since birth. “Yes my love, and together we shall be victorious.”  
His smile turns to a smirk and I grab his collar to press our mouths back together. “careful kitten, I only have so much self control.” I groan. “The week needs to be over. Now.” He chuckles and puts his mask back on. “And when it is, you will never be able to get enough.” I shiver and he holds out his arm. “Shall I show you to your quarters?” I giggle and nod happily. “Wait, what about rings?” “Waiting for us. And later we can have a wedding if you’d like.” I smile. “I don’t mind. Weddings weren’t a thing on Jakku. But it might be something to give thought to. Come on, I need a uniform.” He rolls his eyes, I can feel it, but lets me drag him out the door. Instead of the elevator though, he leads me down the hall. “Where are those troopers?” he says when we stop in front of a door. “Um, darling did you forget to give them access?” he groans and facepalms, or helmet palms. After he opens the door he speaks. “Wait here, your troopers and clothing droids should be here soon. I’ll make sure to promote them to a new position.” “And what exactly is that?” “Guards of Kiratta Ren. I’ll take them out of the army and get them red bands to wear on their arms as well as give them use of the old trooper quarters at the end of the hall. They are surprisingly still in good condition. They will be free to talk however you command them. Think of them as your small army.” I frown. “What about Phasma?” “Phasma recommended them as the best to protect you. She also sent a welcome basket. It is over there.”   
I nod and he walks out. Life was about to go from terrible, to absolutely amazing. And all I’d had to do was be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be spanned as far apart as a week maybe two depending on school.


	3. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiratta checks out her new room and takes a bath. Basically a filler while I think up the next event that will take place.

_** New Home ** _

_ _

Once Kylo had gone to grant the troopers access and do other things, I assumed, I turned to my new home. The room we had entered was a sitting room of sorts. There were two plush black love seats stationed diagonally in front of a fireplace and a rug made from the skin of large white animal, a kitchenette with a table surrounded by three chairs on each side made of glass with black lining, and three large floor to ceiling bookcases filled to the brim with two black arm chairs matching the love seats. But the most prominent feature was the floor to ceiling window placed where the back wall would be. It showed out to a forest and a small path. When a group of training storm troopers jogged by with Phasma, and she ignored my wave skipping right over me, I realized it was a one way window. I could see all I wanted, and no one saw me. 

 

Through a pair of glass and black wooden french doors lay a bedroom. The prominent feature of this room was the large round bed in the middle. It was layered in black blankets and red sheets. Along with four pillows in cases matching the sheets and an impossible number of decorative black and red pillows. A night stand stood at either end of the head of the bed holding lamps with stained glass where a shade would be and an alarm clock on the left and holo pad/communicator on the right. A tall dresser stood against the left wall next to a door, and another door leading to a walk in closet was open to the immediate left of the bed. 

 

The closet was half way filled with all of Kylo’s clothes. A dresser stood half empty at the back of the closet with only his underwear and socks in it. I back up and open the dresser in the room. I am awarded with what is basically a three way mirror. Through the last door is the bathroom. The large jet tub is in the right corner. There is a toilet next to a double sink counter and a huge ornate mirror. A shower stands to the left and has all of his things. Hmm, so he wasn’t a bath guy. Oh well, I would use it then. I wander back out and take the basket Phasma sent to the bathroom with me. At that moment both my Troopers and the clothing droids arrive. I let them in and they stand at attention. “Alright. When it is just us and you are in here you may take your helmets off, refer to each other by the names I have given you Zack, Riala, Thomas, and Laina, and that is what I will call you.” They nod and I smile. “Now, do as you wish. I do not know when Lord Ren will be back.” They shuffle awkwardly and then file out to stand guard. 

 

I simply turn my attention to the clothing droids. It is a simple process. They take measurements and then I order clothes. I end up ordering seven dresses, six workout outfits - three sweatpants and t-shirts three yoga shorts and tanktops- four sweatshirts, and ten of my uniform. My uniform consists of ankle high leather booties with a one inch heel, black leggings, a leather bodice that extends down to mid thigh and has short sleeves and a hood, and then a piece of fabric to tie around my mouth and nose. There are also black leather arm wraps. To complete it there are golden designs imprinted on the front and back of lower skirt of the bodice.

 

After that is done, and the droids have left me with a black nightgown, I head back to the bathroom. Once inside, I start the tub. As it fills I open the basket. The note makes me smile.

 

_ I hope you enjoy your stay with us. I’ve found these to be useful when relaxing. _

_ -Phasma _

There are multiple bath bombs, some body wash, and five different scented candles. I pull out one of the candles, Lavender Enrichment, and stop the water. I light the candle, strip, climb in, and relax. Yes, I could get used to this. I really, really, could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is was short. :(


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY!!!!!!!

So, I've officially been dared to insert an OC by my name into Les Miserables. It will most likely fail but I will do it anyways! Don't ask me how, but I will do it. Most likely almost all of the rebels will survive. DON'T HATE ME! It's the only way I can do this. (she wants it to be a love story! Like really!?) So the following will survive:

Enjolris (her love interest)

Eponine (her best friend)

Some of the other boys ( I have not decided yet)

and finally my other OC

her little brother Androne (An-dro-ney)

Songs will be split so she sings some. They are the following:

In My Life/ A Heart Full Of Love  
(split between her, Cosette, Marius, and Eponine)

On My Own  
(Split between her and Eponine)

One Day More (she will split some parts with Eponine)

Do You Hear The People Sing (she joins in)

Again I want to do this less than you do because this movie is my life and I love it so much! The songs are so emotional and I'm hating doing this. It will start when Marius meets Cosette, as I cannot bring myself to OOC the characters TOO much. Then I will continue after then if I can stomach it. But not too long. We'll just see how it goes I guess. Wish me luck with this impossible task! :D

Sincerely, Allessa

P.S. never tell someone you wish you could be in a movie because then this happens!


	5. Alright............DON'T KILL ME PLEASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, not an update.......but I need yall to listen

So, I need help. Not just on this story but also on an original I'm going to write. Maybe a beta reader, maybe a co-author for this one (since I love the concept), and just someone to help me edit the original (and if it gets published credit for any ideas OF COURSE!!! and a dedication, acknowledgments, etc.!) The original is called Terrible Secrets and I can give details to whoever wants to help. If they do, of course. Not expecting much. After all, ya know........it IS the internet. I could be dangerous. I'M NOT of course............but I could be. But I'm not. Just sayin...anyways you get it...hopefully. I SWEAR I WILL NOT MAIM, KILL, OR DEGRADE YOU ANY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Excerpt (on back of book...ya know??)

 

_ Terrible Secrets. _

  
They had become F/N L/N's life. Every corner Y/N turned one of those secrets smiled, waved, and laughed. Every minute they breathed, walked, and slept. They did not know they were secrets, and that was probably for the best. After all, when secrets are terrible, you best keep them a secret.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

So, as an online writer who has accounts on quotev, wattpad, and here I am aware that this idea could be stolen. However, I've kept the name a secret as well as the gender. As writers I'm sure you wouldn't want YOUR  ideas stolen, and yet I have seen it happen first hand. So I'd just like to ask that you don't do that. For this book, Kylo and Kiratta, it is a fanfiction and that does not matter as much. In fact, the beta reader could, if they ASKED  they could post this on their account as well or I would credit them as a co-author even if they just edited. I WANT to give you credit. As for the original, I have always aspire to be a writer and I would LOVE the chance to have a chance. So if you could not copy the idea that would be great. Now, if it gives you an idea that's fine. This is not a school paper you do not need to cite me, I would just like to keep the idea to myself. 

 

Remember, if you help me with either book, you'll get credit. Especially if the original EVER gets published. I promise. I'll even write it into the documents as a dedication/Acknowledgements.

 

Progress will be slower as on August 15th I am going to college. Still I will not fully abandon them, I promise. But college will come first. 

 

Thanks again!

 

-Allessa

 


	6. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo interrupts your relaxing bath to bring you some news. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. It's kidamon180. I'll be helping the main author with the next few chapters so any comments and critiques are welcome! Mwah!

Steam rose in the bathing room as I hummed a happy tune to myself. First things first I needed to get this dreadful makeup off of my face. Reaching for a wash cloth, I dunked it into the hot bath water and scrubbed the foreign substance off of my face. Black and red bled into the once white cloth. Grabbing a new one I proceeded to cleanse myself of the sweat accumulated from the heavy clothes. Everything was so foreign but comforting in a sense. I prayed to the Gods I would never see that dreadful planet ever again. 

Something in my mind picked up, what I was now coming to realize, was my new consort. I shifted in the tub trying to cover myself with the bubbles that had accumulated atop of the bath water. Three beats pass and I hear him entering the bedroom. “Oh, please no.” I said softly to myself. Unfortunately, Kylo waltzed into the bathing chamber with his mask absent. I normally could keep my calm but this was not the instance. Feeling myself turn every shade of red under a sunset, he turns to me and steps closer, as if he wasn't sure. “Kiratta,” he spoke quietly as if he had lost the air in his lungs. Unconsciously shaking I responded, “Kylo.” Finding myself at a loss for words I simply gathered my legs to my chest and waited for him to respond. 

Kylo proceeded to rush to the side of the massive tub and fell to his knees. He looked me over with tired eyes and removed his gloves never breaking his glance, throwing them to the side. “I sensed you in a relaxed state and thought it would be an appropriate time to approach you. I was not expecting you bathing. I do apologize.”, his voice rough with lust. Kylo then reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my right ear. I flinched slightly at his touch but then placed my right hand on his. “I forgive you, but please forgive me. I'm not used to the touch of a man.” I said hesitantly. He smirked slightly and kissed my moist forehead. “I shall remedy that soon, darling” I thought I couldn't get any redder but I was sorely mistaken. As if sensing my discomfort he said, “I will not take you until our wedding night, but it will be hard. A whole week until we wed and consummate our union.” My eyes went wide, “A whole week?” My voice breaking at the last syllable.

Kylo chuckled. “Yes, dear. Perpetrations have to be made for the ceremony and for your injections to take effect.” he looks me up and down, “But if you have needs for me to meet, I would be most happy to obliged.” He shifted his hand from my face to my neck, grazing me softly. A sound I didn't know I was capable of escaped my mouth. It was the only encouragement he needed to move his large hand to palm my right breast. My mind was sending all types of warnings and red flags, but at the same time, it made me long for more contact. Such an odd feeling! “Such a pure thing making such lewd noises.” He whispered deeply into my ear. “I wonder, what else your mouth is capable of.” Releasing my breast, he then brought his hand behind my head, pulling me closer and locking his lips on mine. 

His lips felt so soft and intense. I rushed to mimic his movements, unsure on how to proceed. I didn't want to displease him but I knew my inexperience would shine through. Kylo then broke the kiss, “Kira, please. Don't you worry about things like this. I will show you how to please me when such time comes. You are perfect so far.” placing his hand on my cheek, making me look into his amber eyes, now blown with passion. “I am happy to see that pleasing me is of great importance to you, my dove.” With that, I moved to cover my face with my hands, but he grabbed after my wrists instead. “Now now. This just won't do. You are never to hide any part of yourself to me. THAT displeases me. Do you understand?” I nodded slowly pushing my hands back into the water. “Yes. I'm sorry, Kylo” 

“You did not know, so I shall forgive this infraction. The next time, though, you will be punished. Be careful not to get on my bad side, dear.” with that he slipped his hands away from me and stood up. “Now, I sense you are tired. Get plenty of rest. Don't wait up for me. I'll wake you in the morning and start training. We must see how far your powers reach before we can start to refine them.” He spoke with his eyes never leaving my wet naked form. “Yes, Kylo.” “Good girl.” Bending over, he kissed me for a second time. Goosebumps covered my arms. I could feel his arousal in my compliance. How was that even possible? He chuckled to himself and was out the door before I could even respond. 

The bath water felt so much colder after he was gone. I barely knew this man and I was already starting to miss him? I shook my head in disbelief. I quickly finished my hygiene regiment and walked into the bedroom, quickly covering myself up my black nightgown. I glanced at the large round bed in front of me and wondered which side to sleep on. Feeling beyond tired I climbed into the left side and snuggled into the covers. The first thing I noticed was scent on the pillows. Kylo's scent. The closest thing I could compare it to would be sandalwood with the hint of fire. It was almost intoxicating. I grabbed the neighboring pillow, holding it close to me. 

So much has happened all in just one day. My life will never be the same after this. Being plucked from that terrible planet, learning I have force powers, and becoming affianced! I buried my face into the pillow and let out a happy sigh. Children, I would come to bear four children! Such a blessing! With an extremely handsome man none the less! How was I suppose to sleep with so much happening? But I must not worry Kylo. I don't want to disappoint him or have him upset with me. I lay on my back, closing my eyes. My mind drifting off to a far away place, envisioning a plush oasis. I dive into the cool waters, the feeling of calming weightlessness over takes my senses. With that, I drift off into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter Five: Training Light….Something Kylo Thought He’d Never Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole war philosophy thing discussion she has with Kylo is actually something that I came up with a while ago. So please do not copyright it. :) Thanks! Enjoy!
> 
> -Allessa

**Kylo’s P.O.V.**

 As Kylo walked back to his chambers,  _ his and Kira’s chambers _ his mind reminded him, he smiled underneath his helmet. The force bond between them had grown immensely in the few hours they’d known each other. She would truly be his in every way possible after the commencement. He smiled once again, something he found foreign but knew would become more frequent as the bond grew, as he opened the blast doors to  _ their _ quarters and took off his helmet. He bypassed setting the helmet on the pile of ashes, he’d learned that  it was not the most healthy habit after he almost asphyxiated himself with said ashes, and instead gently set it on the coffee table as not to startle Kira. Then he proceeded in his normal routine, except it was less angry and more normal. Remove gloves, cowl, cloak, outer robe, inner robe, ribbed pants ( _ damn _ , he thought as he removed items,  _ I wear a lot of clothes. _ ), and finally the under armor shirt. Left in nothing but his underwear, he slipped on black silk sleep pants and stood smiling at the sight before him. His beloved Kira had gathered every pillow around her and seemed to have her nose pressed into them. With a shake of his hair, Kylo simply smiled and crawled under the covers, pulling his fiance close and kissing her forehead. She truly was lovely. With that he slipped into the most peaceful sleep he had had in over a decade.

 

**Kira’s (First Person) P.O.V.**

I wake to the sound of soft breathing and lips on my forehead. “Wake up, love.” His voice is soft and deep. My personal musical melody. “Your training begins. And Supreme Leader sent your books. They’re on the coffee table.” I mumble something akin to ‘’I’ll be there in a minute” and roll over onto my back. “Your robes are laid out in the bathroom. I must go now.” I frown. “Wait. What about my training? You said you were going to train me.” “I can only train you in combat, meditation, and control. Before that, you must learn to summon your power. That is something only Supreme Leader can teach you. And even he has admitted to me that it will be hard. But do not worry.” He assured when I bit my lip. “It will not take more than an hour.” “And then I will be with you again?” I ask quietly. He smiles, a soft little thing filled with love. “Yes, my darling. Now get ready. You do not want to be late.” With those words, he kisses my forehead and leaves with the click of his helmet.

I sigh and drag myself to the ‘fresher. Unlike yesterday I take a quick, but warm, shower. After a close inspection, it is revealed that my robes are the female carbon copy of his. At first, I worry that they will be too hot, or not warm enough. But the fabric proves to be weather and temperature adaptable.  _ I look dangerous _ . The robes make me look imposing, regal, and lethal. That is when I see the mask. It isn’t a glorified metal bucket like Kylo’s, because come on the thing is definitely that, but more like something one would wear to a masquerade ball. It is black lace and covers the top half of my face. When I look for a strap I notice it stays on by itself. However, my favorite part are the small golden specks that create swirling patterns across it. And so, with every part of my body except my mouth and jaw covered, I make my way back to the chamber in which I first met Snoke. As I leave, I am flanked by my personal guard. After nodding a hello I walk, back straight and face straight down the halls. We pass troopers, officers, and droids alike. All of which bow or beep in recognition of my obvious status, though the officers do look confused as to who exactly I am. It is when I come upon General Hux, and two other officers exciting the chambers, that the gossip train starts. “General Hux,” I say bowing my head in greeting. “Ahh, Lady Kiratta Ren. You have adapted nicely, I presume?” “Yes, my fiance and everyone else I have met is doing a marvelous job to make sure I am comfortable.” “Hmmm, it seems Ren has found a stabilizer. Not one machine room, droid, or trooper has been destroyed, maimed, or killed yet today.” The officer's eyes widen. “Well, let us hope it stays that way.” he nods in agreement. He makes it halfway down the hall before I stop him. “And General?” All three men turn. “Tell Phasma that the two of you are welcome to call me Kira. Unlike my other half, I do not bite so easily. Nor bark.” He nods, bows, and is off back to his business. 

I turn to my guard and smile. “Wait here. I shouldn’t take more than a couple hours. Then you will be welcome to take some sort of break while I train. Maybe order food and watch?” They nod and I turn to face the now open doors. My first steps echo, and when I reach the dias I bow. “Ah, welcome Kira. Let us begin.” I nod and stand up tall. “As I am sure Kylo told you, I will only be helping you to find your power, truly find it. So let us begin. Close your eyes and clear your mind of all thoughts but the light within you.” I do as he instructs. In my mind, I picture the light. A shining bright orb. “Now, imagine that it is shooting out of your palms, that your body is glowing, that  you  _ are _ what you  _ are _ and  _ are not _ at the same time.” Then I feel it. “Good child. Report to Ren for meditation practice and then return to your chambers to start your independent study.” I bow and sweep out of the room. My guards join me and soon are leading me to where I need to go. When I enter, Kylo sits with his back to the door and his helmet next to him. “Close the door and sit with your back against mine.” I swiftly do as he says until our spines are straight and aligned with each other. ‘’A true force user can slip easily in and out of the meditative state. They can meditate for weeks and survive only on force energy. Even though you are not a force user, per say, you will still try and master this technique. Now, close your eyes and completely clear your mind while listening to my voice. All you should hear, think, and feel is my voice.” I nod though he cannot see me, and close my eyes. Away go the thoughts of yesterday, of Tokrin, of Snoke, of food, of him. And then all there is is his voice. Soft as silk, slipping through my senses. And then I realize it is his thoughts.

_ When meditating, one gives themselves over to the Force. You depend on it to protect you, watch over you, nourish you, care for you. You lose all sense of time, awareness. You are simply nothing and everything all at once. I’ve meditated for days without knowing. Only one strong with the force, though, can truly let themselves go and know that the force will protect them. While for some, weakened Jedis or Sith apprentices just starting training, for example, meditating in full immersion is a safety hazard; masters can meditate fully and be perfectly safe. The more inexperienced you are, the less of yourself you can give to the force. The force is life, death, nutrients, and feeling. It is everything and nothing. Light and Dark. In fact, there truly is no light and dark. There is simply the force, and how you choose to use it. The Jedi chose to banish emotion and use their power for good. The sith chose to embrace their anger, passion, and hate to use the force for evil. But then one must ask, when is it evil and when is it good? That is the question the knights strive to answer. We are neither Light nor Dark. Not even Grey. We hunt down ancient Sith and Jedi artifacts in the hopes to unlock the answer. Because in the end, as I’ve said, there isn’t a light or dark. There is what is, what has been, what will be, and how one chooses to wield their power.  _

**_But where did the concept of light and dark come from? Good and Evil?_ **

He seems to consider my question fully.

_ I and the knights believe, and the Supreme leader agrees, that the concepts began with the concept of war. The minds of the people developed the words good and evil and then used them on what they themselves saw as right and wrong. In war is there truly a right side? Sometimes there is. The right side is usually placed with the party who has the ability to help life itself the most. And yet then you must think about the fact that each side believes that they are right, and their opponent is wrong. And so what do you end up with? _

**_A never ending loop of war. It will always be here because no one will ever be able to stop thinking the way they were taught and raised. Not most people at least._ **

_ Yes, and so, even as the knights and I strive to end the madness, as long as those who resist us exist, the concept of war, of right and wrong, of good and evil, will go on. As will the endless loop of death and destruction. _

**_So, are you saying that in order to bring order, we must first rain hell upon those who disagree? Cause chaos within them, and then rise above and end it?_ **

_ You catch on quick. And yet, there is no answer, no true answer, to this predicament. Our time is up, it has been six hours. _

**_Truly?_ **

_ Yes. To exit meditation simply let your thoughts filter back slowly, and the force will do the rest. _

 

I do as instructed and allow my mind to return to the present, the here and now if you will. When I am fully aware, Kylo is waiting with his hand out to help me up. I take it and smile. “You look lovely, by the way. Now go, and complete some of your reading. I will be back for dinner.” I nod and give him a slightly mocking bow, to which he rolls his eyes, before leaving back to our chambers. My guard follows silently and I leave them as I enter and lock the door behind me. I sigh as I plop on the couch and pick up the first book.  _ “The Complete Collection of Elros Sundari” _ . I smile as I trace the cover. My ancestor had written these words. And now I would avenge them. All of them. I smile and open to the first page. As I do I project a small ray of bright white light and begin. 

 

_ The year 148. I am happy to write that my plan has worked. I drew from the sun! The light was pure and everything I could have dreamed……. _


	8. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Message of Sorts

HEY!

Allessa here. Just wanted to say that over on wattpad.com I have a series of short/long-ish mystery-thriller-adventure stories I will be writing. The account name is liampayne2012 and my other account is makingpeoplesmile97. I will be publishing them on liampayne2012, but feel free to look at either. :D This is the premise.

A girl and her boyfriend are time travelers. They visit a museum and when they see an exhibit glow they touch it. it brings them back to that time and place where they have to find the unsolved mystery and solve it while trying not to screw up history TOO much. 

The Mystery of the Eldritch Girls (London, England 1832) is the first book and the first chapter & prologue should be up in the next two weeks (most likely sooner rather than later). Copy right laws will apply! Just saying. :) Whatever day i put up the prologue and first chapter will be the day I publish the next chapter. (or I'll try. It is ME afterall.) So yeah. Kidamon180 will have the next chappie of this book up soon!

 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (afterall SOMEWHERE someone is having a birthday!)

Allessa <3


	9. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiratta learns more about her powers and a few other things when Kylo comes back for dinner.
> 
> by Kidamon180

Hours seemed to fly by as Kira read through the archives bought to her quarters. Every page seemed to speak to her more fervently than the last, soaking in the information of a life that seemed like something of a fairytale. There was a pull on her very soul that she had never felt before. Before she knew it she had taken in two full volumes of books and six hours had passed by. She had only paused to put a form of light summoning to practice. After a hand full of tries she had finally been successful! Kira was so happy and soon became restless. “I hope Kylo comes back soon! I can’t wait to show him!” she spoke to herself in the mirror after she had taken a shower.

Dressing in a long silk nightgown, she sat in the front room and meditated like Kylo and her practiced. A reassuring buzz in the back of her mind paused her efforts. He was close by, she could feel in. As she opened her eyes their door opened and Kylo waltzes in stiff and heavy footed. “Kylo! Welcome back!” She sang as she stood to greet him. His posture immediately relaxed and she came within arms reach. He swiftly reached to remove his helmet and meet her smile with one of his own. “I since your excitement. I’m curious.” He spoke calmly taking her hand, planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “Oh yes! I learned quite a bit from the books your brought me! Watch this!” She practically giggled as she took a few steps backward.

Kira started by closing her eyes, crossing her arms, placing her hands over her heart. She then began to sing an old melody from the village, soft and strong. Her body swayed back and forth and she got more into the emotion of the song. Her hands reached out in a rhythm of the song and she twirled in place. A low shimmering glitter started to rain from her arms as she did so. Kylo didn’t even realize his jaw had dropped till she stopped and grinned childishly. “So, what do you think?” Kira spoke sheepishly, looking expectantly into his eyes. He darted towards her and picked her up, spinning her around, chuckling softly. “That was amazing! I’ve never seen such progress before! You are so full of wonders!” Kira blushed and almost hide her face in her hands but then remembered Kylo’s words from the day before.

“I’m so glad that my progress brings you such pride. That is all I long for in this life, to make you happy and proud.” She reached up, wrapping her arms around her neck, giving him a full and attentive kiss. Kylo quickly responded in kind and held her even closer, only breaking when there was an alert at the door. “Ah yes, that must be our dinner. We will continue this later.” He said putting her down, turning to answer the door for the meal droid. He set up their dinner and sat down to eat. “Thank you for the books you brought me, Kylo. I couldn’t put them down. The history is so fascinating!” Kira spoke after a few bites of food. “You are very welcome. Once I fine the rest you will have the full collection. I am still so impressed you learned that technique from reading alone. You are far more intelligent than I thought.”

Kira smiled happily taking a few more bites of food. “So, how did your meetings go?” She asked looking at him with full attention. “They went very well. Everything is going according to schedule. In six days we will be wed. It will be a small ceremony with a handful of my knights present. I already have a dress commissioned for you. Only best for my bride.” He spoke with a smile twinging on his face. It brought a rosy blush you Kira’s face. Gods if that isn’t the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It caused a spark to ignite through the bold, causing Kylo to fidget in his set. “Keep that up and I take you right here over this dinning table, my sweet.” He said as his eyes started to dilate. Kira dropped her fork onto the table having her mouth hanging wide open. “I can’t help it. You are so handsome! I’ve never seen someone so good looking my entire life. I don’t know how to control myself.”

He suddenly stood up, looking down at her for a moment before waltzing over to her seat and plucking her as she squeaked, from the dinning area bridal style. “That tongue of yours is going to need to learn some discipline tonight. You have no idea what you do to me when you speak to me like that. Do worry, you will soon find out.” She clung to his shoulders as he spoke. So commanding and sure. It was starting to arouse her even more. He placed her on the edge of their bed and he started to disrobe in front of her. She had lost all of her words as her blushing grew from her face to her chest. Was this really happening right now?!? “Don’t be afraid, kitten. I will show all you need to know. I won’t take you before the ceremony, but there are other things we can do were we can both be satisfied.” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I will show you. His voice echoed softly in her mind. He was topless when she looked back up at him.

He pressed two, now naked, fingers to her lips. “Open up dear. I want you to suck on my fingers.” She nodded opening her mouth to him. “Good girl,” he said slipping them in. It was a foreign feeling to her but she could feel him becoming more aroused so she went with it. “Now, don’t use your teeth. I’m going put something else in that beautiful mouth of yours.” He then took his fingers back and unbuttoned his pants. Oh… He then freed his member into his hand. Kira’s eyes about bugged out of her sockets. He was so big! She shivered at the thought of him entering her. Looking at his member and then up and him and back, she felt the urge to touch him. “This is what you do to me and know you will take responsibility. Get familiar with my body when you will suck me off like a good girl.” He practically purred, taking a step closer so he was in between her legs. She then reached for him, observing every inch of him. It was so hard yet soft like silk. Mimicking the way he held himself, she started to pump his cock with her hand. A growl came from the back of his throat as she did.

Taking in as a good sign she brought her mouth to the tip, opening her mouth to him. Working the tip in she looked up at him for direction. “Yes, dear. Now take as much of it in as you can.” Pushing her head forward she was able to take half of him in before she about choked. “Mmmm. Good. Now bob your mouth around it before I end up losing control and fuck your mouth to oblivion.” She nodded taking his direction. Taking a faster pace he started to pant and brought his hand to the top of her head, caressing her hair till he reached the back of her head, then he grabbed her hair, making her moan around him. The lust he had was bleeding over to her and was consuming her actions. “Look at me.” She complied, “You look so beautiful like this.” He said now fucking her mouth. Tears started to prick her eyes and droll had started to come down her chin. “Yes, So beautiful.” It brought forth another moan from her. “I’m getting close so take my cum, all of it, and you will be rewarded kitten.”

A few more thrusts and he came down the back of her throat in hot spurts. She almost gagged on it put swallowed very drop and sucked him clean before he removed himself from her. “Good girl. You did such a good job for your first time. As I promised, It’s your turn.” He said tucking himself back into his pants and crouching in front of her. Wait what?! He slid his hands up her legs pushing her night gown up. Oh no! Her mind was flying up red flags. Was he seriously about to do this?! “I need you to trust me. I promise it will be worth in, my sweet. I want to taste you. Lean back for me.” Who was she to refuse him? She couldn’t. She let out a shaky sigh as she laid back. Her hands were at her sides, clutching to the sheets as he bunched her gown up onto her stomach.

Kylo kissed his way up from her knee to the apex where her legs meet. She flinched as she brushed his nose against her mound. Please. Relax. He spoke in her mind. She tried her damnedest to relax and part her legs for him. He gently reached up, hooking his thumbs through the sides for her black silk panties and pulling then off of her. Her breath hitched as the cool air hit her nether regions. He pushed her legs open even more, setting her legs over his shoulders. He looked up at her for reassurance, which she followed with a quick nod. Kylo started by using both thumbs to expose her fully to him, then kissed her clit gently. A gasp escaped her as he then took a slow swipe of his tongue at her. “Oh, Gods!” She cried out grabbing onto his thick black curls and he worked his tongue around every inch of her womanhood. The pleasure she was feeling was greater than anything she had ever experienced before. Kylo re moved himself off of her for a second before plunging his index finger inside of her sopping wet pussy, causing her back to arch and a loan moan echoed through out the room. He smirked and brought his mouth back to her clit. He pumped his finger in and out a few times, then added another finger, sucking softly on the now swollen nub.

“Oh, Gods Kyloooo! It feels so good!” His gaze met hers again and he shifted his fingers, hitting her g-spot, causing her to unleash another scream. “Let it go, Kitten. Cum for me.” He pushed the feeling through their bold and she came hard around his fingers, arching her back again and letting out a soundless cry. He pumped his finger slower, helping her ride out her orgasm than released her. She fell limp into the bed and her legs fell off of he shoulders. “Good girl. Let's go to bed now.” He gathered her into his arms and tucked her into bed with him, by that time she had just about lost consciousness. “Thank you, Kylo. That was amazing...” With that, she drifted off to sleep with a bis grin on her face.


	10. A Bittersweet Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...here it is...short and sweet....yeah.  
> Enjoy!  
> Allessa
> 
> p.s. WARNING: MILD SWEETNESS AND FLUFF AHEAD! I tried my best, I really did. Not in a sweet and fluffy mood though. Don't know why. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, like seriously! I usually wake up on the right and I woke up on the left........I have not had a good day. At All. But regardless here ya go! :D

 

I opened my eyes to rays of sunlight hitting my face. The soft satin of the sheets was smooth and silky against my cheek as I smiled, running over last evening’s events. A blush dusts my cheeks as I recall the rush I had felt. I cover my eyes and squeal slightly before biting my lip and smiling. Yes, marrying Kylo was something I could do, if that was something that would often happen. A package on the bedside table and a note catch my eye, so I reluctantly leave the warmth of the covers and curiously pick them up. First, I open the note.

  


**My lovely Kira,**

**I apologize that I could not be there to see you when you woke, but I left this as a remedy. It is another book, by your** ancestor **, of course, it should offer some insight as to how your race came about.**

  


**Love, Kylo**

  


I smile and tear open the package eagerly. Then I remember my clothes and feel and uncomfortable stiffness. Hmmm, I should probably shower first.

  


______One shower brought to you by Dick Van Dyke Appliance World_____

  


After a shower I sprint back to my book and open it, settling into a couch by the fire.

  


……………..It has been dark for the past three days. The tribe is beginning to panic. What could this mean? For we have sacrificed everything that has been requested by the Great maker of our world. Are we too selfish? Are we too Selfless? No, it must be another problem. My nephew Noah and I, Alexie Cheifton of the Anoah Tribe, are in the jungle. We will trek to see if we may come across the calling og our Great maker. Until then, all of my hope lies in my people surviving this terrible calamadie. For if we cannot solve this darkness, then the hopes of any of my race surviving are little. We must have light and the sun to live…………………...We have found the source of the light. It is beautiful. Noah, my nephew, and I have been looking for weeks. No word has come from my tribe. I fear the worst has happened. And yet, with a fair amount of the light now in our possesion, after multiple offers to the Great Maker, we shall return……………………..Death. Destruction. Burn marks. They are all dead. None remain but the few lucky women and children who managed to find shelter. Horrible is the only word. A Tragedy is th eonly phrase. Desolution is the only feeling. And yet we have hope, in this jar of light……………..The Great Maker came to me in a dream. He said for me to feed Noah the light so that he could build a ship that would take us to a new world. That the flooding of this never ending darkness would end……….Noah drank the light and we waited. Then like a beautiful explosion, the light poured from him and he became a beacon. He was beautiful. His movements of grace and dance cast the light to the need place. Our Arc has been built. And so we shall set sail and Maker guides us to our freedom.

  


I stop reading and smile. So, Noah my great, great whatever, had saved my people. I smiled at a feat that seemed impossible. A knock on the door causes me to jump and set the book down. I straighten my dress and open the door. Captain Phasma stands to wait on the other side. “Put on your armour set. We are going to take a walk.” Her voice is dark and I quickly comply. As we walk she is silent. “A problem has arisen pertaining to our training rooms.” I nod. “The power is malfunctioning all over the base, and Supreme Leader is attributing it to your powers. When asked how to stop the problem, he redirected me to you. People are still looking for you, seems no one was expecting you to be in your future husband’s quarters.” I laugh at the sarcasm in her voice. “Well, I can try. I’m not entirely sure what to do, though. And I don’t know if Commander Ren wants me using my powers in public yet.” She nods. “I will meditate on it. Let me know when it is fixed.” Phasma nods and bows before elaving me once again in mine and Kylo’s quarters.

I enter the room and frown. Instantly I begin to sway. I pick up on a beat I can feel throught he force. But whose could it be? I let my curiosity lead my way. I soon found myself where I had started. Well, in the nursery I had been in when Kylo first told me to join him. When he had told the children to be coffee beans. I smile slightly at the memory.

  


_“She will be safe with me. By my side, she will be strong and powerful. And so will you, if you work hard enough. If not for me, then prove to her you are worthy. Be coffee beans, like in her story.” They all nodded enthusiastically and hugged me after I had kissed the two infants goodbye._

  


I hesitate before entering. _Would they recognize me? Would they even be here?_ I enter and as soon as I do I am bombarded. “KIRA!” I recognize the two as the smaller of the eldest children. The older two aren’t here. They must be reconnditioned and learning. My heart goes out to them. In the corner, I can see a toddler playing. He blinks at me and I feel his signature. “Zito?” The child looks confused and then stumbles over. When I pick him up he pats my cheek causing me to laugh. “Lady Ren.” I turn to the female voice. It is a woman in her late forties. Besid eher are th etwo slaves that had reprimended and scolded me my first day. “Will you be staying long?” Before I can answer another voice does so. “Yes, as will I. You are all dismissed from the room until further notice.” The woman seems nervouse but complies. As she is about to leave he speaks again. “Worry not. They are safe.” He sounds agitated, but she nods and shuts the door. I smile down at the toddler while th eother children waddle up to us. As one we sink tot he floor.

  


_____two hours later_____(brought to you by Spongebob & Patrick trying to paint a wall)

  


I smile and kiss the little ones on their heads. “Goodbye, for now, little ones.” They wave sadly as Kylo and I exit. As we walk back to our quarters people stare. I hear their whispers and send a wave of calm, to the best of my ability, to Kylo.

_They were with the children._

_Is she pregnant?_

_She isn’t showing._

_What were they doing?_

_Teaching them?_

_Was one force sensitive?_

_I wonder what’s for dinner._

_You idiots! They can probably hear you!_

  
The last person to speak does not whisper. “You all have a job to do! Enough whispering! DO you want him to kill you? I won’t stop him!” General Hux shouts this from his place at the top of the bridge. We make eye contact and I nod with a small smile. He returns both before going back to yelling and ordering. When we finally make it back to the room we get ready for bed. Once done he pulls me to him and sighs. “Theyw ill not remember me.” “I believe some part of them will. Their inner concious, perhaps? Maybe they’ll remember beacause you have touched their hearts and not just their minds. Because you saved them, as you said. The ehart does forget as easily as the head.” I look up and smile at kylo. “Yeah. Maybe. I love you.” “I love you too, Kira. now go to sleep love.” “Goodnight.” ‘Goodnight”


	11. NOTICE

Alright so s you know this has been neglected. I honestly kind of did forget about it. You see, college is interesting as in you have no time for anything but homework and your social life. So, this is on hold until further notice. Now, if my co-author would like to publish stuff here as she has the next chapter then that's great. Until then though, I don't plan on continuing this until summer hits.

Cheers!  
Allessa

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
